


I'll make you shut up about it

by mhhw



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhhw/pseuds/mhhw
Summary: Remember Minhyuk's wardrobe malfunction?
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	I'll make you shut up about it

Hyungwon knocked softly on Minhyuk room’s door. Without waiting for any response, he slowly slipped into the room, knowing full well, that either Minhyuk gonna chase him out of the room or throw a pillow at him for daring to enter without his permission. Hyungwon didn’t bother much. He couldn’t care less. Not when Minhyuk is protesting this way. By depriving himself of food for the past 12 hours. He knew Minhyuk is alone. He saw Changkyun in the kitchen talking animatedly with Jooheon. He received silent nods from both. He is now their only hope to break Minhyuk wall of shame and whine.  
“Hyung, Minhyuk-Hyung is honest with all of us, but he hides things. You are the only one he never could hide his emotion well. You gave him one look and he will break down into tears. Both of you read each other like a book” Changkyun used to say this observation out loud when they spend their dinner time together.  
Hyungwon didn’t reply to that. It was no secret that he is close to Minhyuk in a unique way that could resemble a brotherly relationship. Although he probably admits to this feeling that nudging his heart whenever Minhyuk is smiling at him that he almost fall for this person who he had spent 7 or 8 years admiring.  
“Sometimes I caught him gazing at something, Hyung. And you were always standing there”  
Gotta give it to their maknae for such an encouraging observation. Changkyun has always been mature and the wisest in his opinion.

“Hey, Minhyuk!”  
“Hyungwon...I am so embarrassed”  
Hyungwon was glad he didn’t get kicked out immediately. Minhyuk got up slowly to sit next to Hyungwon at the edge of his bed. His nose is stuffy and his eyes red. Hyungwon knows how obsessive Minhyuk with perfection. But it also made him wonders on Minhyuk’s duality. This is the guy who had no problem of doing hip-thrusting dance, but once his chest was exposed for the whole world to see, he lost all his rational thoughts. But then Hyungwon knows some people would use that to embarrass Minhyuk one day.  
“You gotta eat something now. I haven’t seen you eaten anything since yesterday”  
“After what had happened yesterday?? I can’t swallow anything Hyungwon! And you were laughing at me too”  
“I am so sorry Minhyuk. God, I swear I won’t search or watch it anymore if it makes you happy”.  
Minhyuk sniffled.  
“But, others...The fans?”  
“You know we can’t change anything that already happened right? It will be out there. Always. But you have to stop thinking about it. You gotta think about something else. It shall soon pass. Hey, the fans must have been going crazy about it, don’t you think?”  
That earned Hyungwon a slap on his shoulder. It was soon replaced with Minhyuk putting his head there and intertwine their hands.  
“Just let it go. I can’t promise you what you are feeling right now will disappear soon but at least it will pass. I am begging you, I am so hungry and I want to have dinner with you”  
Minhyuk stayed silent for a few minutes but as Hyungwon predicted it didn’t last that long.  
“I am so skinny, it’s so embarrassing to expose myself like that. I am not buffed like Hoseok-Hyung, oh my God..Why am I so careless? I should have chosen my outfit like yours. Hyungwon!! I am going to hide in this room, and I am not gonna eat, I don’t have the appetite”

Hyungwon decided that this is the last straw. It seemed that whatever he was saying didn’t seem to enter Minhyuk thoughts.  
“I have a proposal to make. I can’t promise you it will make you forget, but at least I want to give you something you will be pre-occupied with until…I don’t know tomorrow, I guess”  
Right now, a very ridiculous idea started to form in his brain. If Minhyuk wants to punch him in the face so be it.  
“What?”  
Hyungwon moved closer to Minhyuk and gestures for him to sit opposite him. He cupped Minhyuk’s face and judging how wide Minhyuk’s eyes were, he was sure he gonna get a blue nose later on. That is a price he is willing to pay to keep Minhyuk thoughts from the incident.  
He moved closer, and slowly kissed his lips. Minhyuk made a surprised noise. After a while, he kissed him back and it lasted for a few minutes and oh Hyungwon is enjoying this more than he should. Their lips separated but Minhyuk both hands now is fisting his t-shirt. They locked their gaze but Hyungwon couldn't continue to stare at Minhyuk’s beautiful after-kiss face for so long because he wanted to kiss him again really and…  
“That..you think if you kiss me like that, I will forget the whole case?”  
Hyungwon shrugged. Well, so much for his effort of inducing amnesia with a kiss.  
“I am so sorry… I promise….”  
Hyungwon words were cut short by Minhyuk grabbing his face and started to kiss him fervently. The fact that Minhyuk’s lips were curved into a smile while kissing him has freshly become his no.1 favourite thing in the world. They only stop for air and Minhyuk pulled him into a hug. Minhyuk was giggling so loud and that becomes his no.2 favourite thing in the world.  
“Did I make you forget about it? I am so sorry it took you by surprise, but I am glad you are happy”  
Minhyuk sighed contently  
“I’ll shut up about it. But only if you kiss me every day!”  
Hyungwon laughed. That would be an easy task.


End file.
